02 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 8/32 - Weekend; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 2 marca; felieton 06:43 Opuszczony (The Forgotten Documentary) kraj prod.Egipt (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Wielka przygoda Sójki; program dla dzieci 08:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 14; program edukacyjny 08:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:50 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Mali agenci (Spy Kids); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przebojowa noc 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti 15:45 Kyle XY - odc. 5 (Kyle XY, ep. 5, This Is Not a Test); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Koliber. Amator nektaru. (Hummingbird. Sugar Rush.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego; teleturniej 18:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 24; program rozrywkowy 18:45 Polka w Paryżu; reportaż 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Toadie Zdobywca, odc 50 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Toadie The Conqueror ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 25 - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 26 - Zgoda po polsku; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Bez wyjścia (No Way Out) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Niagara (Niagara) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1953) 01:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:00 Wokół wielkiej sceny 02:30 11. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Krzysztof Penderecki VIII symfonia "Pieśni przemijania"; koncert 03:05 Był taki dzień - 2 marca; felieton 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 930 Łowcy posagów; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 931 Słodkie życie Wiesia; telenowela TVP 07:00 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Anil i Afshan - odc. 12 (odc. 12); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 562; serial TVP 08:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 28; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:25 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (31) Beata Pawlikowska 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - David (Simon Schama's power of art. David); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (208) Alpejski piknik ze smakiem 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Słynna restauracja (Le Grand Restaurant); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1966) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 31; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1493; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 932 Wściekłośc listonosza; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Cerekwicka 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP 17:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za chlebem ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Osada (Village, The); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 22:05 Raport specjalny - odc. 8/16 (Threat Matrix (Undeer the Gun)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:55 Ulice Kultury - (58); magazyn 23:15 Grzechy po polsku - (13) Cynizm; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:05 Czas Starszych Panów; film dokumentalny 00:55 Pamiętnik kłamcy (Confessions d'un menteur); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.45 Sonic X (5) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/WIk. Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (28) - serial animowany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (2) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (25) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (18) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (308) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Niekończąca się opowieść (1/4) - serial, Kanada 10.45 Dziecko na pokładzie - komedia, USA 1991 12.45 Ekstremiści - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Luksemburg 2002 14.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 15.45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (19) - serial sensac., USA 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (53, 55) - serial kom., Polska 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (175): Artystyczne ekspresje - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy (137): Jak oni miauczą - serial kom., Pol. 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (78) - serial, USA 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (79) - serial, USA 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości (5) - serial krym.,USA 23.05 Ekspres śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA2002 01.05 Magazyn sportowy 03.05 Nocne randki 05.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Teleskiep 08.00 Niania 4 (62): Młodszy brat Maksa - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Głupi i głupszy - komedia, USA 1994 13.55 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.10 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Clever Widzisz i wiesz - teleturniej 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.25 Wyrok - dramat USA 2002 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski Rajd Magurski 06:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:40 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07:05 Eurolinia plus 07:20 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 211, 212 USA/Japonia 1998 08:20 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Ollie, struś - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:55 Pingwinek Amundsen - film familijny reż. Stephen Manuel, wyk. Harald Krassnitzer, Lea Kurka, Till Lindemann, Claude-Oliver Rudolph Niemcy 2003 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Tyranozaur - nowy wizerunek - film dokumentalny 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga: Mecz Północ - Południe 16:50 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Percy, niedźwiedź polarny - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:25 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Igby, legwan zielony - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:00 The Best of Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 32 20:00 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 1 21:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 40 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 21:30 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 2 22:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 3 00:00 Upadłe anioły - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, wyk. Leon Lai, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Charlie Yeung, Michelle Reis Hongkong 1995 02:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:15 Eurolinia plus 03:25 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 1 04:10 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 2 04:55 Big Brother 5 - start - reality show odc. 3 05:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Klan - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Klan - odc. 1408; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Klan - odc. 1410; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1411; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 218; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje. odc.7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego - Profesor Smok i przyjaciele (9); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 914* - Wszystko w rękach kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański - (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Andrzeja w Zabrzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 1 - Inwentaryzacja czyli wybory; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 2 - Obiecanki czyli cacanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (9); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Portret Artysty - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Kolekcja poczty powstańczej z 1944 roku. (Dariusz Gawin); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Kabaret Starszych Panów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 69 - Noddy i stłuczone talerze (Noddy and the broken dishes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 24; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Czas dla kibica - PŚ w szermierce - Gdańsk 2008: floret kobiet (finały indywidualne); STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - Ziarno 218; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 69 - Noddy i stłuczone talerze (Noddy and the broken dishes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 1 - Inwentaryzacja czyli wybory; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 2 - Obiecanki czyli cacanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 914* - Wszystko w rękach kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Grażyna Farmus (Toronto - Kanada); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wojna domowa (15/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 1965 09:45 W oceanie - film dokumentalny 10:45 Ostatnia bitwa Mao (1/2) - serial dokumentalny 11:40 Niedziela z baletem: Ognisty ptak - spektakl muzyczny 12:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Podarunek od pana X - film dokumentalny 14:15 Jazz-Club Kultura: James Carter - koncert 15:15 Teatr dla dzieci: Czupurek - teatr dla dzieci 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny (106) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Poczet aktorów polskich - film dokumentalny 18:20 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:45 Wieczór przy kominku - rozmowa 19:25 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (3) - magazyn kulturalny 19:45 Ślepy tor - nowele filmowe, Polska 1967 20:15 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (4) - magazyn kulturalny 20:30 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz - film fantastyczny, Polska 1964 21:30 Studio TVP Kultura - rozmowa 21:40 Po co mi ten raj koncert zespołu Klan - koncert 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia (49) - program publicystyczny 23:30 Rock i polityka (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Kino nocne: Dybuk - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1937 02:10 Hiszpańska mucha - koncert Hallmark Channel 6:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Wspólny dom 12:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wewnętrzna bestia 16:00 Śniadanie z Di 18:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 20:00 Doktor Martin (1) 21:00 Doktor Martin (2) 22:00 Wywiad: Jak jeden, to i drugi (5) 2 3:00 Wywiad: Spadek ciśnienia (6) 0:00 Włamanie 2:00 Wywiad: Jak jeden, to i drugi (5) 3:00 Wywiad: Spadek ciśnienia (6) 4:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda Ale Kino! 8:00 Szerokiej drogi, kochanie 9:45 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki 10:20 Jack Błyskawica 12:05 ale krótkie: W kuchni 12:45 Ucieczka z planety małp 14:30 Oszuści 16:20 Biuro zabójców 18:15 Ślady Smoka - Jackie Chan i utracona rodzina 20:00 Poirot: Śmierć w chmurach 21:55 Tina: What's Love Got to Do with It 0:00 Maska szatana 1:35 Mulholland Drive 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Taktyka 7:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Kanciarze i oszuści 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 9:00 Małpi biznes (5) 9:30 Małpi biznes (6) 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 11:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 12:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (2) 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Taktyka 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Kanciarze i oszuści 16:00 Okrutne krokodyle 17:00 Pojedynek na bagnach 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Mistrzowie pustyni 19:00 Ulica lemurów (15) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (16) 20:00 Życie ssaków: Tajemnica sukcesu (1/10) 21:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 22:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zapewnić pomoc 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (15) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (16) 2:00 Życie ssaków: Tajemnica sukcesu (1/10) 3:00 Lwy znad rzeki Krokodylowej 4:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zapewnić pomoc AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (108) 7:00 Szczury wodne (109) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (19) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (20) 10:00 4400 2 (13) 11:00 Akta Dresdena (1) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (9) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (10) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (18) 15:00 Szczury wodne (108) 16:00 Szczury wodne (109) 17:00 Zawód glina 2 (1) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie (7) 19:10 Tropem zbrodni (22) 20:10 Tropem zbrodni 2 (1) 21:10 Puls miasta (14) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (5) 23:10 Miejsce zbrodni (1) 0:10 Czerwona Róża (1/3) 1:45 Puls miasta (14) 2:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (5) 3:45 Miejsce zbrodni (1) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czarna Żmija (4) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 7:10 Doktor Who (5) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (31) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (32) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (33) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (34) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (35) 10:25 Doktor Who (3) 11:15 Doktor Who (4) 12:10 Doktor Who (5) 13:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 14:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 15:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 17:10 Statyści (1) 17:45 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 21:00 Tajniacy (1) 22:00 Milczący świadek (5) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (1) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (7) 1:50 Tajniacy (1) 2:45 Milczący świadek (5) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (1) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 5:30 Statyści (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (4) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:40 Słodki James (3) 8:10 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 9:05 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 10:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (4) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (2) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (3) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (4) 14:10 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (5) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (6) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (3) 19:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (3) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (5) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (6) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 0:00 Architektura przyszłości (3) 0:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (3) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 2:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (5) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (6) 3:15 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 4:10 Architektura przyszłości (3) 4:35 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (3) 5:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (5) Canal + 7:00 Obiecany raj 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Kaszalot - mistrz nurkowania (2/13) 8:35 Ciekawski George 10:10 Kiler 12:05 Holiday 14:45 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 16:40 Dziękujemy za palenie 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:35 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 23:40 Wyznania gejszy 2:10 Wesołe miasteczko 3:50 Homo Father 4:50 Ergo Proxy (12) 5:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/22) 6:05 Dziecko Yeziny 6:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 7:00 Pierścień i róża 8:45 Kopia Mistrza 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Mowa zwierząt - słonie afrykańskie (1/13) 11:30 Grubasem być 13:00 Dlaczego nie! 14:45 Zakochani widzą słonie 16:30 Oscary 2008 18:10 Iluzjonista 20:00 Miasto słońca 21:30 Nagrody Darwina 23:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 0:30 Pytając o miłość 2:25 Śniadanie na Plutonie 4:30 Deser: Zbawca 4:50 Beautiful 5:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 6:50 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:05 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:20 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 10:50 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:35 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 18:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:00 Sport+ (1) 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ (2) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 4:20 Remes Cup 2008 4:35 Sport+ (1) 5:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Aloha, Scooby-Doo 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Chińczyk z wyboru 7:30 W blasku Hollywood: Halle Berry 7:55 Dotyk miłości 10:00 Lato roku 1942 11:45 Pan Przeciętny 13:20 W blasku Hollywood: Salma Hayek 13:45 Pieśń Carli 15:50 Choke Canyon 17:25 Dotyk miłości 19:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Anioły słońca 21:35 Król Marvin Gardens 23:20 Kalifornia 1:15 Rok pierwszego pocałunku 2:50 Małpia strategia przetrwania 4:10 Riff-Raff Cinemax 2 6:00 1941 8:00 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Hanks 8:30 Tancerki hula 10:25 Wyścig z księżycem 12:15 Gilles 13:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki 14:15 Słoniowe opowieści 15:50 Suita kalifornijska 17:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman 18:00 1941 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Tygrysy murawy 21:40 Badlands 23:15 Dallas 362 0:50 Tekściarz 2:25 Park Gorkiego 4:30 Ugotowani Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (5) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn (36) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (37) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 8:30 Pulse Yoga (2) 9:00 Porządek musi być (35) 9:30 Porządek musi być (36) 10:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 11:00 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn (36) 11:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (5) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (18) 12:30 Pulse Yoga (2) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (5) 14:00 Randka na czas (54) 14:30 Randka na czas (55) 15:00 Serce albo kasa (5) 16:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Drew Barrymore 17:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 18:00 Randka na czas (54) 18:30 Randka na czas (55) 19:00 Szalone nożyczki (6) 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (5) 21:00 Serce albo kasa (5) 22:00 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki 23:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Drew Barrymore 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (58) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (61) 2:00 Serce albo kasa (5) 3:00 Jedzenioholicy (5) 4:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (5) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn (36) 5:00 Porządek musi być (35) 5:30 Porządek musi być (36) Discovery Channel 6:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 7:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Pompy 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów 10:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Samochody sportowe 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) 12:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 13:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Pompy 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czerwona płachta na byka 16:00 Brainiac (5) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Koreański lodołamacz 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (2) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Na ratunek rekinom wielorybim 21:00 Walka o ropę: Kotwice odporne na huragany 22:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (3) 23:00 Brudna robota: Kopacz studni 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Spacer do piekła 1:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: W górach 1:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa: Bezludne wyspy 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (8) 7:00 Brainiac (6) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 10:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Myśliwy albo ofiara 11:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 12:00 Robotica (8) 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 16:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Myśliwy albo ofiara 17:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 18:00 Robotica (1) 19:00 Brainiac (7) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka 22:00 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 23:00 Zrozumieć kosmitów 0:00 Robotica (1) 1:00 Brainiac (7) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka 3:50 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Bar na głowie 5:10 Zrozumieć kosmitów Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 7:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 9:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Adolf Hitler 10:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 12:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 13:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 15:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Adolf Hitler 16:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 18:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 19:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Chicago 21:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Adolf Hitler 22:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 0:00 Pigułka nadziei: Gorzkie lekarstwo 1:00 Śmiertelny gniew Wezuwiusza 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 3:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Adolf Hitler 3:55 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Ostatnia godzina Roberta Maxwella Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 High School Musical 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 5:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 8:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 9:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 9:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 10:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 11:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zwiesel (Niemcy) 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zwiesel (Niemcy) 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 15:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 16:30 Winterpark Weekend 17:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 18:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 18:15 Tenis stołowy: Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Kantonie 20:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 21:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 21:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU-EU w Martigues 21:45 Boks: Gala w Berlinie 23:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 0:30 Winterpark Weekend 1:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 10:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 11:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 13:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 14:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 18:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 18:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 19:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Memphis (USA) 22:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Krzesła orkiestry 7:45 Cinema, cinema 8:10 Wszystko jest iluminacją 9:55 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (9) 10:40 Chłopaki 4 12:45 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 14:05 Po rozum do mrówek 15:35 Ricky Martin 16:25 Kolor zbrodni 18:15 Polowanie na druhny 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Modliszka 21:50 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (1) 22:50 Hollywoodland 0:55 London 2:25 Enduro bojz 3:55 Na planie 4:25 Animal HBO 2 6:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 7:30 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 8:50 Na planie 9:20 Nieudacznik 10:50 Zaginiony synek 12:20 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 13:55 Cinema, cinema 14:20 Ambitni 15:50 U progu sławy 17:50 Elsa i Fred 19:40 Patrol 22:00 Obłąkana miłość 23:35 Wspólne zdjęcie 1:05 Na stojaka! (192) 1:35 Zawód zabójca 3:10 Zagniewani młodociani 4:35 Dwie prawdy HBO Comedy 10:00 Na dobre i złe 11:30 Pełnia szczęścia 12:50 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 15:15 Na dobre i złe 16:45 Pełnia szczęścia 18:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 20:30 Premiera: Zwierzo-zwierzenia (6) 20:55 Uwolnić słonia 22:20 Idiokracja 23:45 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (6) 0:10 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 1:45 Demon drugiej młodości 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki 8:55 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 9:10 Rodzina do kina 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Tolek (7-ost.) 9:55 Rodzina do kina 10:00 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda pierwsza, czyli niesamowite i niewiarygodne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie odrobiłem lekcji (1/9) 10:25 Rodzina do kina 10:30 Rodzina do kina: Dzień "Kolibra" 12:00 Rodzina do kina: Ich troje 12:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 2/52 12:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 48/85 13:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 13:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 14:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 15:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 15:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 15:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Barka 15:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Godzina "W" 17:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy 17:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy 17:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy 18:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadkowie historii - Janusz Brochwicz-Lewiński "Gryf" 18:15 Portrety 18:20 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Gwiazda (6/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (130) 20:00 W obiektywie 20:05 W obiektywie: Kuchnia polska 22:00 Portrety: Zawód operator 22:35 Seans sensacji 22:40 Seans sensacji: Skarb kapitana Martensa 23:55 Seans sensacji: Inkowie w Polsce 0:55 Seans sensacji 1:00 Seans sensacji: Kroll 2:40 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Gabriel Fauré: Requiem 10:50 Muzyka sakralna: Giuseppe Verdi: Requiem 12:15 Muzyka sakralna: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Requiem 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Orfeusz' 18:55 Teatr operowy La Monnaie w Brukseli 19:50 Portrety: Karine Deshayes mezzosopran 20:30 'Pory roku' (1) 21:00 'Pory roku' (2) 21:30 'Pory roku' (3) 22:05 'Pory roku' (4) 22:35 Refleksje nad minionym czasem, podróż w stronę muzyki Qigang Chen 23:40 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 0:00 Około północy: Dwie północe 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Art Blakey i zespół Jazz Messengers na żywo z Montrealu, 1981 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Trio Beyond na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (2) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (6) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (1) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (1) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 8:00 Noddy (74) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (6) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (48) 8:50 Rumcajs (17) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (61) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (3) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 9:45 Bracia koala (36) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (26) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 11:00 Noddy (73) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (5) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 11:50 Rumcajs (16) 12:00 Pingu (21) 12:05 Barbie Mariposa 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (37) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (1) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (5) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (26) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (78) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (60) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 16:45 Bracia koala (35) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (25) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (14) 18:25 Pingu (22) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (17) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (16) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (38) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Trick It Out 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie 7:00 W potrzasku: Dramat w Andach 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 11:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 12:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 13:00 Początki cywilizacji Majów 14:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo 15:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wydry i ich raj 16:00 Diabeł z królestwa zwierząt 17:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal 18:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów 19:00 Sekrety serca: Impulsy nerwowe 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: El Alamejn 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Afryka Północna 21:00 Premiera: Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Apollo 13 0:00 W potrzasku: Trzęsienie ziemi 1:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: El Alamejn 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Afryka Północna 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Apollo 13 Planete 5:45 Raj zagrożony 6:20 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 6:45 Rzeka cyjanku 7:20 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) 7:45 Geldof w Afryce (6-ost.) 8:20 Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 9:15 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 10:10 Niezły kanał (3) 10:20 Na dachu świata 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce (12/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 12:15 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (2/3) 13:10 Twórcy wizerunku 14:05 Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 15:05 Niezły kanał (3) 15:15 Przaśny heavy metal 16:20 Mój kraju! 17:55 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 19:00 Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy (2/3) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Lotnictwo przyszłości: Loty kosmiczne (3-ost.) 22:45 Twoje zdrowie, chłopcze! 0:20 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 1:30 Koniki polne i mrówki 2:30 Świątynie wiedzy: West Point (2/3) 3:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Tygrys (15-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1014) 8:00 Samo życie (1015) 8:30 Samo życie (1016) 8:50 Samo życie (1017) 9:20 Samo życie (1018) 9:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:05 Trędowata (9) 13:00 Graczykowie: Narzeczona z Bydgoszczy (6) 13:30 Graczykowie: Henrietta (7) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Uśmiech proszę (22) 15:00 Na zawsze razem (6) 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Mężczyzna zmiennym jest (7) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki (1) 18:00 Tylko miłość (22) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Trędowata (9) 21:35 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:15 Się kręci 22:40 Psie serce: Rol (14) 23:35 Tylko miłość (22) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:45 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Polowanie na Bestię (7) 4:05 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:15 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 9:00 Sporty walki: Gala K-1 federacji WKN 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:35 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 Siatkówka: Gala Siatkarska - Najlepsi w 2007 roku 21:15 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 23:40 Sporty walki: Gala K-1 federacji WKN 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 11:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:20 K.O. TV Classics 14:20 Gillette World Sport 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 20:00 Clip 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Kopalnie króla Salomona 8:10 Tak niewielu 10:15 Wyspa skarbów 12:30 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 15:00 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 16:55 Więzienny rock 18:30 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 20:20 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Bunt na "Bounty" 23:50 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 1:25 Więzienny rock 3:00 Ci, których spisano na straty 5:10 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (2/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (2/51) 10:25 Eurodolina 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Lot Nawigatora 15:00 Droga (6-ost.) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga (6-ost.) 19:05 Rowan Atkinson Live 20:05 Opętany 21:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Ocean dusz (4/6) 0:05 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (1/2) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka: Zasady, układ, gra (60) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Podwójne życie (16) 7:15 Zoey 101: Współlokatorki (2) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Niefart (18) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol i światła sceny (1) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (12) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (18) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Uroda zła (12) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: 2 minuty w szafie (13) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (13) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 11:35 Friday Wear: Wojna domowa (38) 11:40 Bratz: Szczenięce lata 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Kabaret (13) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (10) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (50) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Ameryka Północna (48) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Mówiący posąg (12) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Hallowinowe kaczory (64) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Rakieta (19) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol i światła sceny (2) 18:25 Time Jam (6) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 20:05 Świat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż (2) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod presją (14) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (24) 21:30 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Bleach (23) 23:45 Game Play 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 11:15 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 17:15 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 3:00 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 3:30 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (21/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Wyprawa na wyspy Turks i Caicos. Szlak Milford (19) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (81) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (8) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Tom i Jerry: szybcy i kosmaci 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (18) 16:00 Star Trek: Nieśmiertelny (74) 17:00 Star Trek: Droga do raju (75) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 W obronie naszych dzieci 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Nixon 2:00 Puls tygodnia 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Hollywood Safari (8) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:10 Policjanci z Miami (2) 6:05 Telesklep 8:05 Wyścig po kasę 8:45 Nash Bridges (4) 9:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (9) 10:45 Oliver i przyjaciele (11) 11:15 Oliver i przyjaciele (12) 11:45 Krąg miłości (26-ost.) 12:50 Stalowy rycerz 14:45 Amerykański kawaler (7-ost.) 15:45 Życie na fali (8) 16:45 Szeregowiec Benjamin 19:05 Zakładnicy (3) 20:05 Wydział pościgowy 22:45 Rozprawa w Berlinie 0:40 Dowody zbrodni (22) 1:40 Ostatnia misja 3:20 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1/13) 9:25 Tajemnice ciała 10:00 Małżeństwo w opałach 10:50 Magiel towarzyski 11:30 S.O.S Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 15:30 Tori & Dean 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Hanka Ordonówna 16:30 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Beyoncé 17:30 Perswazje (1/2) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 20:00 Kochanki (1/6) 21:00 Nigella ekspresowo 21:35 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 22:35 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Automaniak Max 8:30 De Lux 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 The long way round 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Gala Męska Rzecz 2007 19:00 Męska Rzecz 2007 - kulisy 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam Europe 2007 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Operacja Tuning 3:00 Mechanik 3:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:31 SpełniONA w biznesie 6:47 Integracja 7:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7:30 Serwis info 7:43 Pogoda 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:43 Pogoda 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Światowiec 9:30 Serwis info 9:46 Pogoda 9:53 Serwis sportowy 10:02 O co chodzi? 10:30 Serwis info 10:44 Pogoda 10:48 Serwis sportowy 10:55 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogoda 12:49 Serwis sportowy 12:54 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis kulturalny 14:00 Stadion info 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy 15:30 Serwis info 15:43 Pogoda 15:45 Studio Wschód 16:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Ja Urszula 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:30 Serwis info: Wydanie specjalne 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:09 Sportowa niedziela 0:12 Szermierka: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Gdańsku 1:38 Serwis info 2:03 Pogoda 2:07 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 17:50 Planet VIVA 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Jazda 9:45 Taxi 11:25 Tylko ty 13:05 Cinemania (253) 13:35 Zorro 15:40 Morderstwo w Orient Ekspresie 17:55 Prowincjonalne życie 20:00 Akt woli (2-ost.) 21:50 Taxi 23:25 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 1:00 Urocza rozwiązłość 2:40 Strefa wojny AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna z charakterem 09:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 25, Adoratorzy Faith USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 26, Trudny wybór USA 2003 10:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 8, Druga szansa reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 19, Doktryna Monroe reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Strach przed flirtowaniem USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pragnienie miłości USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która płacze nad utratą włosów 15:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 23 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 11, Bokser USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 18, Niezastąpiony Frank USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Miłośnicy ptaków USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wspaniały cukiernik USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 12, Cień komika USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która potrzebuje sześciu miesięcy szkoły modelingu 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Jeśli jest coś czego nie mogę tolerować reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 2, Amerykańska rodzina USA 2006 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 9, Mit bogactwa reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 13, Duch z sąsiedztwa USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Sfingowane morderstwo reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 11, Halle Berry Canal + Sport 2 14.25 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska: Mecz Bolton Wanderers - FC Liverpool 16.25 Piłka nożna - Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - AC Fiorentina 18.30 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Atletico Madryt - FC Barcelona 21.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA: Mecz Los Angeles Lakers - Dallas Mavericks Al Jazeera English 06.00 Witness Special 07.00 News 07.30 Front Line USA 08.00 News 08.30 One on One Hold 09.00 News 09.30 Listening Post 10.00 News 11.00 Witness Special 12.00 News 12.30 101 East 13.00 News 13.30 Suburbia in Black and White 14.00 News 14.30 Inside Iraq 15.00 News 15.30 People and Power 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 Front Line USA 20.30 101 East 21.00 News 21.30 Listening Post 22.00 News Hour 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness 01.00 News 01.30 Suburbia in Black and White 02.00 News 02.30 People and Power 03.00 News 03.30 101 East 04.00 One on One Hold 04.30 Inside Story 05.00 News 05.30 Witness AXN Sci Fi 06.30 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10.00 Po tamtej stronie (odc. 6) serial SF reż. Michael Robison, Tibor Takács, Brad Turner 11.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 12.00 Cuda (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez 13.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 19) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 14.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 20) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 15.00 Po tamtej stronie (odc. 6) serial SF reż. Michael Robison, Tibor Takács, Brad Turner 16.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 17.00 Cuda (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez 18.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 19) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 19.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 20) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 20.00 Po tamtej stronie (odc. 6) serial SF reż. Michael Robison, Tibor Takács, Brad Turner 21.00 Akta Dresdena (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny wyk. Paul Blackthorne, Valerie Cruz, Terrence Mann, Raoul Bhaneja 22.00 Pociąg widmo horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen 23.40 BLOOD+ (odc. 9) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Junichi Fujisaku 00.15 BLOOD+ (odc. 10) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Junichi Fujisaku 01.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 19) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 02.00 Pociąg widmo horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen 03.40 BLOOD+ (odc. 9) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Junichi Fujisaku 04.15 BLOOD+ (odc. 10) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Junichi Fujisaku 04.50 Andromeda 5 (odc. 20) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, Martin Wood, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 05.40 Cuda (odc. 13) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 India Business Report 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 The Record Europe 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 The World Uncovered 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 Equestrian World 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.10 Imagination 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 India Business Report 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.10 Around The World In 80 Treasures 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 14.30 Our World 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.05 Have Your Say 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Reporters reportaże 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.10 Imagination 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Have Your Say 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 The World Uncovered 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Equestrian World 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 Reporters reportaże 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Have Your Say 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.10 Imagination 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Comedy Central 06.00 Roseanne (odc. 402) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 06.30 Roseanne (odc. 403) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 07.00 Roseanne (odc. 404) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 07.25 Roseanne (odc. 405) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 314) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 08.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 315) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 08.50 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 09.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 227) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 09.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 228) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 10.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 10.25 Diabli nadali (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 10.50 Diabli nadali (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 11.20 Stacja Corner Gas (odc. 111) serial komediowy reż. Jeff Beesley, Rob W. King, wyk. Brent Butt, Cavan Cunningham, Gabrielle Miller, Fred Ewanuick 11.45 Stacja Corner Gas (odc. 112) serial komediowy reż. Jeff Beesley, Rob W. King, wyk. Brent Butt, Cavan Cunningham, Gabrielle Miller, Fred Ewanuick 12.15 Stacja Corner Gas (odc. 113) serial komediowy reż. Jeff Beesley, Rob W. King, wyk. Brent Butt, Cavan Cunningham, Gabrielle Miller, Fred Ewanuick 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 13.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.15 Diabli nadali (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 15.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 15.35 Stacja Corner Gas (odc. 201) serial komediowy reż. Jeff Beesley, Rob W. King, wyk. Brent Butt, Cavan Cunningham, Gabrielle Miller, Fred Ewanuick 16.00 Stacja Corner Gas (odc. 202) serial komediowy reż. Jeff Beesley, Rob W. King, wyk. Brent Butt, Cavan Cunningham, Gabrielle Miller, Fred Ewanuick 16.30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (odc. 120) serial komediowy 16.55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (odc. 121) serial komediowy 17.15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (odc. 201) serial komediowy 17.50 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 524) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 18.15 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 601) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 18.40 Moja rodzinka (odc. 602) serial komediowy wyk. Robert Lindsay, Zoë Wanamaker, Gabriel Thomson, Daniela Denby-Ashe 19.10 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 311) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 19.35 Daily Show program rozrywkowy 20.00 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 309) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 20.30 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 310) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.00 Witajcie w krainie Woop Woop komedia reż. Stephan Elliott, wyk. Rod Taylor, Johnathon Schaech, Susie Porter, Dee Smart 22.50 Włatcy móch (odc. 206) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 23.15 Włatcy móch (odc. 207) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Bartek Kędzierski 23.40 Family Guy (odc. 407) serial animowany 00.05 Family Guy (odc. 408) serial animowany 00.30 Family Guy (odc. 409) serial animowany 01.00 Daily Show program rozrywkowy 01.25 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 602) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 01.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 603) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 02.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 604) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 02.40 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 104) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 03.05 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 105) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 03.30 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 106) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 04.00 Mork i Mindy (odc. 201) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 04.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 202) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 05.00 Mork i Mindy (odc. 203) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 05.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 204) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis CNBC 06.00 The Leaders 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 The McLaughlin Group 07.30 Teleshopping 08.00 Joyce Meyer 08.30 Answers 09.00 Creflo Dollar 09.30 Teleshopping 10.00 Joel Osteen 10.30 Ed Young 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 David Hathaway 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 Wall Street Journal Report 13.30 The McLaughlin Group 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 Meet The Press 19.00 The Leaders 19.30 Managing Asia 20.00 Wall Street Journal Report 20.30 The McLaughlin Group 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Squawk Australia 00.00 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 00.30 Business Turkey 00.45 Business Russia 01.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 01.30 Managing Asia 02.00 Managing China 02.30 Asia Market Week 03.00 The Leaders 03.30 Managing Asia 04.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 04.30 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów CNN 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 08.00 News Special 09.00 World News program informacyjny 09.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09.30 Living Golf program sportowy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.15 The Spirit Of... 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World News program informacyjny 13.30 Inside the Middle East 14.00 The Campaign Trail 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Living Golf program sportowy 16.00 World News program informacyjny 16.30 The Daily Show - Global Edition 17.00 Late Edition program publicystyczny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Inside the Middle East 20.00 World News program informacyjny 20.30 Living Golf program sportowy 21.00 News Special 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World's Untold Stories 23.30 The Daily Show - Global Edition 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 World News program informacyjny 04.30 World Report program informacyjny 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Największa środa 07.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - W poszukiwaniu fali - Malediwy 07.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Gwiazdy zimy 08.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz 1. rundy z 2003 roku - RPA - Samoa" 09.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz z 2003 roku - Francja - Szkocja" 10.00 Sezon - Amerykański futbol: Joe Paterno 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Michael Watson - Mike McCallum z 14.04.1990 roku 12.00 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - FC Liverpool z sezonu 2003, 2004 12.30 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - Wigan Athletic z sezonu 2005, 2006 13.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1969 roku: AC Milan - Ajax Amsterdam 14.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Belgia - Niemcy" 15.00 Sezon - Amerykański futbol: Joe Paterno 16.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz 1. rundy z 2003 roku - RPA - Samoa" 17.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz z 2003 roku - Francja - Szkocja" 18.00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Portugalii 19.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 1979 roku 20.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Kajakarstwo górskie: Tony Estanguet - Michal Martikan 21.00 Muhammad Ali - Rapowanie Alego 22.00 Kulisy walk - Nokauty w pierwszych rundach - Ali, Liston, Marciano, Tyson i Lewis 23.00 Sezon - Hawkeye - Ludzie maty (odc. 1) 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Michael Watson - Mike McCallum z 14.04.1990 roku 01.00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Portugalii 02.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 1979 roku 03.00 Muhammad Ali - Rapowanie Alego 04.00 Kulisy walk - Nokauty w pierwszych rundach - Ali, Liston, Marciano, Tyson i Lewis 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Michael Watson - Mike McCallum z 14.04.1990 roku Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 24) 06.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 12) 07.00 Engadin Snow (odc. 4) 07.30 Rebel TV (odc. 24) 08.00 CSRA TV (odc. 17) 09.00 The Impossible Jump (odc. 1) 09.30 Quest (odc. 1) 10.00 Quest (odc. 2) 10.30 Genex (odc. 2) 11.00 Engadin Snow (odc. 4) 11.30 Rebel TV (odc. 24) 12.00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 8) 13.00 Quest (odc. 1) 13.30 Quest (odc. 2) 14.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 24) 14.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 12) 15.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 766) 16.00 Engadin Snow (odc. 4) 16.30 Rebel TV (odc. 24) 17.00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 8) 18.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 24) 18.30 The Impossible Jump (odc. 1) 19.00 Quest (odc. 1) 19.30 Quest (odc. 2) 20.00 The Enduro at Erzberg 21.00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 8) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 11) 23.00 King of the Cage (odc. 12) 00.00 Engadin Snow (odc. 4) 00.30 Rebel TV (odc. 24) 01.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Paryżu (odc. 5) 01.30 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 8) 02.30 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 24) 03.00 The Impossible Jump (odc. 1) 03.30 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Paryżu (odc. 5) 04.00 CSRA TV (odc. 17) 05.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 24) 05.30 Quest (odc. 2) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.00 Polsporty 16.30 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Moda i film 06.55 F People 07.00 Tendencje w modzie 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Stroje plażowe 07.55 F People 08.00 Bielizna 08.30 First Face 08.45 Moda i film 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Fryzury i makijaże 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Hity sezonu 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Projektanci mody 13.30 Fotografowie mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Moda dookoła świata 14.55 F People 15.00 Fashion Destination 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Tygodnie mody 16.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 Backstage 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Stroje plażowe 18.45 Moda i muzyka 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tygodnie mody 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Fryzury i makijaże 20.45 Tendances 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Bielizna 21.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Tendances 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Modelki 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Stroje plażowe 01.30 Fotografowie mody 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Hity sezonu 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fotografowie mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 First Face 04.30 Bielizna 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Modelki 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Na słodko 3: Letnie owoce (odc. 20) magazyn kulinarny 08.35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 09.00 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 09.30 Kuchnia od nowa (odc. 1) reality show 10.15 Kogel Mogel (odc. 10) program informacyjny 10.25 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja (odc. 32) magazyn kulinarny 10.50 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (odc. 14) reality show 11.15 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Madhur Jaffrey (odc. 46) magazyn kulinarny 12.15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Maurya (odc. 9) serial dokumentalny 12.40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 12.50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Czekamy na dziecko (odc. 25) magazyn poradnikowy 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 13.40 Street Cafe: Maroko - Rabat i Essouria (odc. 5) serial dokumentalny 14.05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary wśród zakonnic (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 14.55 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni (odc. 4) reality show 15.40 Szef kuchni!: Problemy z personelem (odc. 1) serial komediowy 16.10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 16.40 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 17.05 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 17.35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 17.50 Kogel Mogel (odc. 10) program informacyjny 18.00 Smakosze w dziczy: Walia (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 18.30 Kucharz Jamiego (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 19.20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (odc. 14) reality show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 20.15 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Belgii cz.2 (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 20.50 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Najszybsze noże świata (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 21.35 Na słodko 3: Mąka kukurydziana (odc. 21) magazyn kulinarny 22.00 Ser w plasterkach: Francuskie sery miękkie z przemywaną skórką (odc. 18) serial dokumentalny 22.30 Kucharze świata (odc. 13) serial dokumentalny 23.00 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 00.00 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 26) reality show 00.50 Kogel Mogel (odc. 10) program informacyjny 01.00 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 01.30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Charita Jones (odc. 45) magazyn kulinarny 02.00 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 02.30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 02.55 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 03.25 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja (odc. 32) magazyn kulinarny 03.50 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 04.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 04.45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Wiadomość od Holly dramat obyczajowy reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Shelley Long, Anne Jeffreys, Gary Bayer 07.45 Ujęcie dramat sensacyjny reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Noble Willingham, Kario Salem, Helen Hunt 09.30 Ofiara miłości: Historia Shannon Mohr thriller reż. John Cosgrove, wyk. Dwight Schultz, Bonnie Bartlett, Sally Murphy, Gregg Henry 11.15 Ojcowski terror thriller reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Robert Urich, Shelley Fabares, Gwyneth Paltrow, Tony Higgins 13.00 Perry Mason: Lekkomyślny Romeo film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Moses, Tracy Nelson 14.45 Gorzka zemsta thriller reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Virginia Madsen, Kristen Dalton, Eddie Velez 16.30 Uciec przed przeznaczeniem dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Richard Thomas, Gerald McRaney, Jonathan Banks, Doris Roberts 18.15 Dzieci szczęścia dramat kryminalny reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. James Brolin, Virginia Madsen, Amanda Fuller, Michael Moriarty 20.00 Ucieczka z piekła: Historia Teresy Stamper dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Scott, wyk. Adam Storke, Maria Pitillo, Brad Dourif, Tony Becker 21.45 Wyścig z czasem thriller reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Eric Roberts, Cary Elwes, Sarah Wynter, Chris Sarandon 23.30 Potajemne igraszki 2 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Marie Leroux, Amy Rochelle, Sara Suzanne Brown 01.15 Zwierzęce instynkty thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Maxwell Caulfield, David Carradine, Mitch Gaylord 02.45 W sidłach strachu thriller reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Christine Lahti, Jennifer Rubin, David Ackroyd 04.30 Wiadomość od Holly dramat obyczajowy reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Shelley Long, Anne Jeffreys, Gary Bayer MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Download Chart 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 100% MTV TWO 12.00 The Rock: Top 10 13.00 Spanking New Music 13.15 100% MTV TWO 14.00 Zane Meets Ozzy 15.00 MTV TWO's Ultimate Dumbass... 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 22.00 Nirvana: Unplugged 23.00 Nirvana Videography 00.00 Influenced By Nirvana 00.30 Top 5 Grunge Anthems 01.00 Gonzo Loves... 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 10.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico serial dokumentalny 11.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico serial dokumentalny 14.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 16.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico serial dokumentalny 17.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci serial dokumentalny 19.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico serial dokumentalny 20.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Tajemnice tornada film dokumentalny 22.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy serial dokumentalny 23.00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Tajemnice tornada film dokumentalny 01.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Syrenka Maco (odc. 16/48) serial animowany 06.55 Generał Daimos (odc. 14/44) serial animowany 07.20 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 18.00 Puls zdrowia magazyn 18.15 Sznur thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, John Dall, Farley Granger, Cedric Hardwicke 19.50 Generał Daimos (odc. 15/44) serial animowany 20.20 Michał Strogoff, kurier carski film przygodowy reż. Eriprando Visconti, wyk. John Phillip Law, Mimsy Farmer, Hiram Keller, Delia Boccardo 22.25 Świat jest piękny serial dokumentalny 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 10.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 10.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 12.30 Marketing&PR; 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Program 14.00 Golf.pl 14.30 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Nieruchomości magazyn 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Firma magazyn 17.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Marketing&PR; 18.00 Golf.pl 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 19.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Program 21.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Africa 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 30 14.05 Best Of Code Compil 14.20 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Rai Connection 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Focus 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 French Only 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Africa 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.25 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 07.20 To nie koniec świata magazyn 07.30 Odkrycie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.35 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty film animowany 08.45 TiVi 5 - Jasper le pingouin serial dla dzieci 08.55 TiVi 5 - Rantanplan serial dla dzieci 09.00 TiVi 5 - Kiri le clown serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Samsam serial dla dzieci 09.10 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.35 TiVi 5 - Princesse du Nil film animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: cel przygoda magazyn 10.15 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: cel przygoda magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 44) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Echappees belles film dokumentalny 11.30 Kroniki z góry magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Uwaga to rośnie magazyn 12.30 Des manchots et des hommes film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 30 milionów przyjaciół magazyn 14.25 Nareszcie niedziela magazyn 16.00 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 16.30 Akustycznie magazyn 17.00 Kiosk magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.10 Wielkie sotkanie magazyn 19.00 Widelec i plecak magazyn 19.25 France 2 foot magazyn sportowy 20.15 La 25 image magazyn 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Dombais and fils (odc. 1/2) film obyczajowy reż. Laurent Jaoui, wyk. Christophe Malavoy, Déborah François, Marie-France Pisier, Pierre Santini 22.40 Ecologie, une affaire de famille film dokumentalny 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.30 Siódmy dzień film obyczajowy reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Bernard Blier, Maurice Biraud, Francis Blanche, Daniele Delorme 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Le bateau livre magazyn 02.55 Moli kto? Molinari zagadka film dokumentalny 04.00 Pellan... kobieta marzeń film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.35 Teleturystyka magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Program publicystyczny 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Magazyn jeździecki 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Style i biznes magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.20 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Magazyn jeździecki 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 12.20 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Program publicystyczny 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 e-Biznes magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Magazyn jeździecki 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.05 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Magazyn jeździecki 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn jeździecki 00.30 Program publicystyczny 00.50 Program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku